


Имена

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Моргана слабость давать всем прозвища, это очевидный факт.<br/>Перевод фика "Appellations", автор reccea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appellations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41945) by [Reccea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reccea/pseuds/Reccea). 



> Бета: Аурум

Когда Морган назвал Рида «красавчиком» в первый раз, тот пролил на себя кофе.

Как только Рида не называли за всю его жизнь – «малыш» и «парень» лидировали с огромным отрывом – но вот «красавчиком» до этого ни разу, поэтому Рид просто оказался неподготовлен.

Морган перевел взгляд с некогда полной чашки Рида на его брюки и клетчатую рубашку и похлопал того по спине, добавив: — «Не переживай, пятно никто и не заметит», — что было мило с его стороны и в принципе верно, но существенно снижало эффект от сказанного ранее «красавчика».

Поэтому Рид вытерся бумажными салфетками, долил кофе в чашку и терпеливо дождался, когда одежда высохнет полностью, чтобы встать из-за стола.

 

*

Когда Морган назвал Рида «красавчиком» во второй раз, тот, к сожалению, был не более подготовлен, чем в предыдущий, однако, на счастье, оказался вне пределов досягаемости какой-либо жидкости. Вместо этого он споткнулся о корень дерева, торчащий из земли, и был спасен от незавидной участи упасть лицом в грязь Дереком, крепко ухватившим его за руку.

Рид улыбнулся как можно беззаботнее, потому что пришел к выводу, что если вести себя, как будто ты не смутился, окружающие думают, что так и есть. Дерек покачал головой, улыбнувшись в ответ. 

— Поосторожнее, тут везде корни торчат.

Рид пожал плечами и неопределенно махнул, обводя местность.

— Если судить по горизонтальной модели роста этих деревьев, около 99 процентов корневой массы обычно располагается в верхних слоях почвы, на глубине трех футов.

Дерек покачал головой – Рид раньше не видел, чтобы Дерек так качал головой – после чего заговорил по телефону с Гарсией, назвав ее «малышкой», и Рид расслабился. У Моргана слабость давать всем прозвища, это очевидный факт, и Рид, видимо, просто был окончательно принят в команду и обрел статус своего.

*

Когда Морган назвал его «красавчиком» в третий раз, Рид не облился кофе и не упал. Он задумался о чем-то своем и уже через несколько секунд рассказывал окружающим о воспитательных привычках горилл, словно это имело отношение к делу. (Вообще-то имело, пусть даже ему и пришлось объяснять связь позже).

После этого, приблизительно два с половиной года, Морган так часто называл Рида этим словом, что тот привык и вел счет, практически не реагируя. Единственный случай, достойный отдельного упоминания, был, когда Морган затронул внешность Рида непосредственно в беседе. 

— То, что ты красавчик, еще не значит, что будет по-твоему.

Подумав немного, Рид ему ответил:

— Вообще-то, обычно по-моему выходит, только если я…

Морган рассмеялся и вернулся к беседе с соседями, жившими непосредственно рядом с местом преступления. Одна свидетельница тогда попыталась накормить Рида печеньем. Еще через несколько часов, в самолете, Рид поднял голову:

— Полагаю, то явление, что я вызываю у некоторых людей определенную реакцию, вызвано прежде всего неверными суждениями относительно моего возраста или, возможно, некоей озадаченностью моим метаболизмом. Я не вполне уверен, что моя внешняя привлекательность вообще служит какую-либо роль в большинстве случаев, которые мы наблюдали.

Рид придерживал пальцем страницу в «Дэвиде Копперфильде», сидя рядом с Морганом, но Джей Джей и Хотч сидели на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы услышать его, и оба подняли на него глаза.

Джей Джей повернулась к Моргану:

— Кто-то опять попытался его накормить?

Данный вопрос вылился в обмен историями на протяжении всего полета, главным образом, для Прентисс, о том, какое влияние оказывает Рид на женщин среднего возраста и постарше. Риду пришлось отстаивать свой обмен веществ, умение питаться, а также способность вспомнить о необходимости это сделать. Однако, возвращаясь с дела, исход которого не располагал к улыбкам, вся команда улыбалась и смеялась, поэтому Рид подумал, что он даже не против.

*

На протяжении нескольких месяцев после всей этой истории с Тобиасом Хенкелем, Рафаэлем и дилаудидом Морган не называл его «красавчиком», а Риду было не до того, чтобы он обратил внимание. Поэтому Рид заметил только, когда Морган снова так его назвал, сопроводив свои слова легким пожатием плеча и легкой улыбкой. Рид зафиксировал этот случай как сто тридцать пятый и отметил промежуток между сто тридцать четвертым и сто тридцать пятым в почти четыре месяца и одну неделю.

Именно в этот момент Рид наливал кофе в кружку, поэтому, замешкавшись, перелил за края на стол, хотя и не на себя в этот раз. Никто ничего не заметил, так что Рид в общем-то остался доволен быстротой своей реакции и улучшившимися показателями не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Количество упоминаний Морганом общей привлекательности Рида в последующие несколько месяцев незначительно увеличилось. Рид не считал, что причиной такого повышения частотности являлся какой-либо стресс-фактор, скорее необходимость компенсировать упущенное время. Помимо прочего, одна из свидетельниц текущего дела, миссис Дебюсси, проживающая на Алкотт Лейн, сказала ему, что он очень симпатичный молодой человек, и последующие отсылки к этому эпизоду так же отчасти повлияли на процентное соотношение.

Вот, что действительно стоило отметить, так это тот факт, что остальные члены команды также поспособствовали общей тенденции прироста. Гарсия атаковала Рида комментариями, содержащими завуалированные намеки. У Джей Джей на лице появлялась странная улыбка каждый раз, когда Морган упоминал Рида по тем или иным причинам.

Кроме того, что у Хотча развилась склонность к оценивающим взглядам, ни Рид, ни Морган других изменений в его поведении не заметили. В присутствии Хотча Морган обычно воздерживался от излишне фамильярных обращений, впрочем, как и от прямого физического контакта.

Во время операции в Пеории Рид оказался втянутым в разговор полицейских относительно вероятности служебного романа между одним из полицейских и полицейской-женщиной, которая не присутствовала в тот момент в помещении. Рид принялся цитировать статистику, скорее по привычке, чем желая помочь, и когда пересекся взглядом с Морганом, слегка запнулся.

Именно в этот секунду Рид сложил все оценивающие взгляды, странные улыбки, намеки, нежные прикосновения и провисающую тишину в стройную теорию, хотя, похоже, его коллеги справились с этим гораздо раньше него.

— О, — протянул он, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, — о…

Рид прекрасно соображал в пределах строго заданных параметров. Вне известных данных он сталкивался с последствиями не совсем нормального детства, проведенного среди взрослых, в отрыве от привычных романтических моделей поведения, которым можно было бы следовать. При наличии определенной информации он мог предсказать действия практически любого неизвестного, но сам даже не знал, как пригласить кого-либо на свидание.

Привести статистику свиданий вряд ли бы послужило хорошим началом такого разговора, не потому что Рид не считал это своего рода романтичным, а по большей части потому, что статистика в данном случае была не в его пользу. Проведенные исследования плодов не принесли, как так большинство советов несли субъективный характер и не были вообще применимы к конкретной ситуации. Рид выдвинул и опроверг полдесятка различных вариантов, пока не остановится на одном. Карточный фокус.

*

— Выбери карту, любую, — вполне простое начало разговора. Обычно так он заговаривал с Джей Джей или Гарсией, ни разу с Прентисс и только раз с Эл.

— Ну-ну, — Морган кривовато улыбнулся.

Рид снова потасовал карты для ровного счета и раскрыл колоду веером в тонких пальцах. Все, кроме Хотча, уже ушли домой, вымотанные и на грани возможностей организма после почти 29 часов непрерывной работы. Хотч не поднимал глаза от бумаг последние сорок минут, и Рид знал, что у него был небольшой, но, тем не менее, шанс.

Морган потянулся к колоде, рука зависла нерешительно на какое-то время, после чего вытянул карту рядом с правой рукой Рида, что их пальцы соприкоснулись.

— Теперь посмотри на карту, — проинструктировал Рид.

Морган бросил еще один взгляд на карту, после чего вернул ее в колоду. Рид тасовал и перемешивал карты, мягкие края чуть задевали пальцы, пока он колдовал. Рид поравнял колоду и вытянул карту Дерека, аккуратно прижимая билеты к выбранной карте, но чуть ниже, чтобы было видно ее масть и достоинство.

— Это твоя карта? – спросил он, улыбаясь уже не так уверенно.

Дерек вытянул руку, забирая билеты и карту, двойку червей:

— Неплохо, красавчик.

Рид перемешал колоду с недостающей картой и уложил ее аккуратно на стол.

Дерек закрыл папку на своем столе и положил билеты сверху, указательным пальцем отмечая дату.

— Места очень хорошие, Рид, — он посмотрел поверх Рида в направлении Хотча и потом улыбнулся, — знаешь, последний раз, когда я планировал нечто подобное во время отпуска, не очень удачно вышло.

— Это первый вечер отпуска, — ответил Рид, — статистика говорит, что у нас более высокие шансы куда-либо сходить именно в этот вечер, чем в любой другой на протяжении заданного периода в две недели.

Морган вздернул бровь, забирая билеты и засовывая их в бумажник:

— Много думал об этом, да?

— Да, — ответил Рид, не колеблясь.

Морган встал, положил бумажник в задний карман джинс и подхватил куртку со спинки стула.

— Отпуск только через три недели, — сказал Морган. Он схватил Рида за руку и поднял на ноги.

— Именно так, — согласился Рид с очевидным.

Морган засмеялся и покачал головой, казалось, он, ну, рад.

— Надевай пальто, Рид.

Рид подхватил пальто и сумку, сортируя и распихивая по папкам бумаги на столе. Когда он обернулся, Морган ждал его рядом.

— Э, — протянул Рид, не решаясь задать вопрос.

— Зачем ждать три недели, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь и просто поужинать, — сказал Морган. 

— О, — Рид не смог сдержать улыбку, да и не особо хотел.

Морган закинул руку Риду на плечи, притягивая ближе, и повел того в сторону лифта.

— Только не говори, что у тебя были другие планы, красавчик.

— Ну не совсем, — согласился Рид, позволяя себя вести, потому что был уверен, Морган разберется с любыми пакостными корнями на их пути.

 

***


End file.
